Juguemos a que en realidad lo siente
by kukiis
Summary: Ese día el corazón de Leah se congeló a tal punto de no poder sentir nunca más, pero Leah de verdad quería sentir otra vez. One shot


_Disclaimer_**:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la idea es completamente mía.

* * *

**"Juguemos a que enrealidad lo siente"**

**.  
**

_"And that was the day i promised_

_I'd never sing of love if it does not exist"_

_.  
_

Leah vivía en una pequeña casita dentro de una pequeña gran reserva en el estado de Forks.

Leah tenía un gran problema: ella no sabía lo que era querer, o amar —o más bien no lo recordaba.— Lo que es muy distinto a ser querido, Leah nunca se sintió falta de amor, sólo que ella ya no era capaz de entregarlo.

Todo ocurrió el día en que Sam la dejó, el día en el que el chico con el que creía que viviría hasta el fin de los tiempos se imprimó de su mejor amiga-prima. Ese día el corazón de Leah se congeló a tal punto de no poder sentir nunca más. Desde allí Leah se había convertido en lo que todos llamaban una zorra, nadie sabía lo que realmente pasaba por su cabeza, aunque estúpidamente de algún modo si lo veían, hombres.

Año a año Leah conocía chicos nuevos, buscando a "ese" chico.

Leah sólo andaba buscando amor, pero del real, de ese que leía en las revistas, historietas o libros, aunque no le agrada del todo leer. De esa clase de amor por el que dejaban amigos de lado, esa clase de amor por la que gastaban el saldo del celular en un día sólo porque el otro lo necesitaba, de esa clase por la cual huían de casa sólo para estar juntos —de esa clase de amor que sintió con Sam, aunque ella no pensaba recordarlo.

Leah deseaba eso.

Pero ella tenía un problema mucho peor aparte del no poder entregar amor, Leah solía lastimar a todo aquel que pasaba por su vida, Leah no era de esas novias que uno llama _"incondicionales",_ no. Leah era mas bien el antónimo, y no es porque ella no quisiera ser _"incondicional_", no, al contrario, lo que más quería era experimentar esa sensación otra vez, pero ¿Qué le iba a hacer si ella en realidad ya no podía sentir nada?

No crean que Leah la pasaba bien, no. De hecho eso la ha atormentado toda su vida, _cada vez que creo encontrar a ese chico, cuando creo que por fin mi búsqueda se acabó, que voy a poder entregarme irracionalmente, cuando pienso en él, cuando siento que "lo quiero", todo se acaba, y ¿ por qué?_. _Si piensan que es porque hacía algo mal, están absolutamente equivocados_. Pensaba Leah. Lo que ocurría con su mente era el problema, era la rutina, era el verse todos los días, todas las horas, compartir los mismos chistes, las mismas amistades, los mismos temas. Eso mataba todo el supuesto cariño que Leah creía sentir — o al menos eso inventaba ella, Leah no quería recordar a Sam, de ninguna manera—. Cuando llegaba a ese punto, Leah buscaba una excusa, Leah miraba cada centímetro de los movimientos de su chico para buscar una excusa, para pensar y poder convencerse a sí misma de que no era su culpa, aunque en el fondo siempre ha sabido que ella es el problema. — ella aun no quiere recordar a Sam.

Así pasaba cada año, a veces era menos de un año, Leah creía amar y luego su jodida mente le daba vuelta el mundo hasta hacerle odiar a la persona de turno.

Leah buscaba por todos lados, Leah sufría porque realmente le gustaba la palabra _"te quiero"_, Leah extrañaba esa palabra porque soñaba con decirla y sentirla de verdad otra vez.

Leah gozaba y moría entre cada letra de su tan amada palabra. Ella gozaba porque creía que todo era real al fin, pero moría al mismo tiempo porque el temor de que al día siguiente todo de un vuelco, era casi mayor a la dicha de su añorada palabra.

Leah inventaba estrategias, inventaba excusas.

_Si superamos la etapa del "hartamiento" significa que somos de verdad._

Le dolía aceptar que ella era la causa de todos los fracasos en sus relaciones. — y aun no lo quiere recordar.

Leah siempre encuentra un nuevo amor, aunque siempre esconde esa oscura y fría parte de su corazón a su chico de turno, Leah odia hacer sufrir a los demás y por eso muere; porque sabe que cuando le pase lo que le tiene que pasar, el chico de turno sufrirá. Ese era también uno de sus grandes problema, que ella sabía hacerse querer, o era talvez que era normal que las novios se quieran de esa manera, sólo que como a ella no le pasaba, no lo entendía.

_Que irónico._

Pensaba Leah. Ella soñaba con amar, pero le dolía ser amada, porque ella no podía corresponder.

_Talvez lo que pasa es que yo sí lo quiero, tiene sentido porque me preocupo por él, tiene sentido, sí que lo tiene... _

Intentaba convencerse. Y cada vez que sentía que todo iba a fallar otra vez, rezaba y pedía con todas sus ganas que eso no ocurriera, porque de verdad no lo quería, ella quería ser feliz.

Hoy Leah juega a que ama, juega a que puede decir te quiero y que lo siente, juega a que en realidad todo es simple, todo es un te quiero, todo es un me importas. A Leah le importa la gente, aun así no sabe si los ama.Y aunque Leah finja no recordar a Sam, cada noche llora y maldice el día en que lo conoció.

* * *

Si supieran como empezó esto... xdd en realidad era la historia de **Clavel**, no iba a ser un fanfic, pero yo quería publicarlo y mi cuenta de historias no-fanfiction es muy **extra** en esta vida así que la converti en la historia de Leah y de Sam.

Primera vez que subo un fanfic así nada más al terminar de escribirlo asique espero que sea de su agrado (:

Besitos, Fonseee

PD: la frase de arribita es de la cancion **"the only exception- Paramore"**


End file.
